Changing
by Red.IKnewYouWereTrouble
Summary: Tori is forced to move away form HA and her friends. Only to find out that at her new school, she will get to meet up with her childhood friends. Will sparks fly when she sees a certain blond? Or will she still be stuck on her HA crush? maybe some OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright! This is my second shot at writing a Victorious/Big Time Rush Crossover! Also, I know that If you follow me as an author, you would expect that I fell off the face of the earth, but I didn't. So this is a TorixKendall story, so if you don't like he paring, then don't read it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Big Time Rush, or any songs/characters/places associated with them. I DO own the plot of this story (for now).**_

**Tori's POV ~Hollywood Arts~**

"Tori, don't leave! Please!" Cats begs me.

"Cat, I wish I could convince my parents that," I sigh and continue to pack my things.

"But you are only moving like an hour or two away!" Andre chimes in. He's right.

"I know, but they want me to go to this Palm Woods school…" I trail off. Now that I think of it, that name founds familiar…. Too familiar.

"Isn't that the school for up rising singers and actors?" Beck asks.

"Um… yeah. I'm going to miss you guys." I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I close my locker, it still gleamed bright, but this is it's last time.

"We are going to miss you too." Andre says, and he, Beck, and Cat, engulf my in a hug.

"Promise you guys will visit me… We will be living there." I embrace the hug for as long as I can.

"And you promise to visit us." Beck smiles.

"Of course I will." We all separate from the hug. A few tears escape my eyes, but I just brush them aside.

I look at my pearphone and see that it's almost four. I take a shaky breath and press the button at the bottom of my locker, turning of the lights forever. "I guess this is goodbye…"

"Yeah…. Bye Tori…" Andre says, giving me one last hug and walking off.

"Bye." Chat says, mocking Andre's actions.

"Guess this leaves you and me." Beck sighs. We stand in silence for a few minutes.

"Well… I better get going.." I readjust my book bag strap, turn and begin to leave.

"Tori, wait!" he calls out from behind me. I turn around. He pulls me to him, crushing his lips against mine. All to soon, he pulls away.

"Beck…"

"I'm sorry… I just really wanted to do that one last time… Bye Tori." Just like that he leaves.

_What just happened?_ I thought. _That's so unlike him._

**Kendall's POV ~Palm Woods~**

"Kendall! Get up!" James yells frustrated. I groan, but stay on the couch.

"What's wrong with him this time? I thought he was over Jo!" Logan sighs.

"GUYS! I JUST GOT THE BEST NEWS!" Carlos bursts through the door.

"What is it?" James asks.

"There are going to be a new family moving in!"

"Okay…" Logan looks back to the TV.

"There is a girl our age and a girl a few years older. The are coming from Hollywood Arts." Carlos says.

"The Hollywood Arts?" I sit up.

"Yeah…. Why are you so interested?" Logan questions me. I think for a second. Then I shake my head from my previous thoughts.

"Never mind…. When do they move in?"

"Later on tonight… What do you think their talent is?" Carlos asks.

"Lets hope it's not singing…" James says, causing my to roll my eyes.

**~Three hours later~**

There is a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I push myself off the couch and open the door. A beautiful Hispanic brunette stood before me. Her deep brown eyes sparkled, and her cheekbones. They are beyond description.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, my family and I just moved in next door." she smiles.

_Victoria. The name sounds so familiar._

"Hey! I'm Kendall, that's Logan, Carlos, and James." I say pointing to each one of them.

"Kendall?" She questions. A look of recognition crosses her face.

"Um… Well it was really great for you to stop by…" I say trying to rush her out*

"Kendall," she laughs, "It's me! Tori!" I say nothing. The name sounds familiar, but it can't be her.

"Tori Vega?" Carlos asks.

"Carlos, don't play stupid! I texted you today telling you." she laughed and hugged him.

"Wait! Out of all of us, you picked Carlos to tell?" Logan asks offended.

"No, but I only had Carlos's number." she says and gives Logan a hug.

"Alright! So Tori is here… that won't solve the fact that…." James trails off ten looks at me. "Oh. My. God. You like Tori!" My eyes widen. I look over at Tori and see that she is blushing.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." she smiles and walks off.

_**A/N: Alright! I know it's short, but it is just the start! So R&R I'll post the second chapter soon!**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Yes, it's one of those chapters….. First I would love to thank everyone for reading a commenting. Second, I really want to hear what you have to say, so PM me or leave a review about what you guys want from his story, besides updates! Thirdly, I cannot express how sorry I am that I neglected this story, but now that school is out, and I have Thursdays off, I should be updating more! I am working on my first Bori story, so keep an eye out for that, but I do need a title for it, so I'm going to give you a sneak peak of the summary and if you can leave a review for a possible title! I will forever love you…. Ummmm….. Oh! My dearest friend, Haley aka TheVampirePhantom, has started a Victorious Fantasy Role Play that I am active on, so if you can, PLEASE do join it, you can PM me or Haley that you are joining and then pick or make your character.**_

_**Son now for the summary of my Bori story**_

_**Title: ( I NEED IDEAS! )**_

_**Summary: What happens when Tori never preformed in the show case? What if she was a transfer student from the famous Plamwoods? What if Beck wasn't just a pretty face, but a friend from Tori's past? Will unknown feeling surface when they come face to face again?**_

_**Alright, that's it for now…. I PROMISE I will update some time this week…. If not, the 17th I will be active!**_

_**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TO ALL OF MY FELLOW AMERICANS!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Kelli**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'M BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK~! Alright guys I am finally updating this story (Changing) and hopefully my Bori story (SAMTBH). Also I'm going to pre write a bunch of chapters, maybe the whole story, and weekly post a new chapter. I did get a PM from on of the readers asking my when I'm going to post again, and that was enough to snap me back into writing these stories. Alright, enough of my chitter-chatter, on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Big Time Rush, or and song use in the story. Thank you.**_

**~Tori's POV; Palmwoods Pool~**

"Tori, listen, I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday….." his voice trails off causing my to sigh. I really want to forgive him, but I don't know if I can. We are best friends… well were best friends. He had to kiss me. He had to change everything. The worst part being, I actually liked him. Until I saw Kendal again. Everything changed after that. Beck is just my distant past.

"Beck… It's fine… Can we just go back to how we were?" I run my hand through my hair. Things are about to get difficult.

"Go back to what Tori? Be waiting for you? Agonizing over the fact that we will only be friends? Victoria Dawn Vega, I love you." I stop in my tracks. I knew he loved me, but something about hearing him say it changes my thinking. No. I don't love him. He's like a brother to me… That's when it hit me. The only way to get him to leave.

"Beck, meet me here at the Palmwoods, I have to tell you something… In person." I say in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I'll see you there soon." There was a smirk in his voice before the line went dead. It's time for Beckett Oliver to take a hint.

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Alright dogs! We are recruiting a new singer from the Palmwoods, so keep your eyes peeled." Gustavo tells us. I still don't understand why he is trusting us all of a sudden.

"Too bad Tori doesn't sing." Carlos says.

"Yeah… wait what was she at HA for then?" Logan asks him confused.

"Dancing and acting." James answers for Logan.

"Who is this Tori person?" Gustavo questions us.

"An old friend of ours that just moved here." I tell him.

"That's weird." Logan says putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What's weird?" I ask him.

"Camille says that a huge crowd is gathering around the pool as if there was a show or something."

"What are we waiting for? That could be Roque Records next star! Let's go!" Gustavo pushes us out the door and all the way to the Palmwood's pool.

**~Tori's POV~**

Beck keeps talking, asking me why I wanted him to come… Blah. Blah. Blah. I ignore him, fixing my curled hair. He continues to cause a scene, and before I know it, a crowd has formed around us. Perfect.

"Are you done yet?" I cut him off. He looks at me shocked, and I smirk. I click the play button on my iPod, remove my jacket, and take my place.

"Tori… what are you-" Beck starts but it was my turn.

"La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…." I finish with a smirk looking dead at Beck.

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Who ever was singing is our new star…." Gustavo says as we push towards the front to see who was singing.

"Oh…"

"My…."

"Tori?" Our mouths dropped to the floor. She never told us she could sing.

"Bye Beck." she said a little irritated as the guy, who I am guessing is Beck, walked away in shock.

"Listen, your Tori Vega, the new girl, right?" Gustavo waists no time going up to her.

"Yes… and you are?"

"I am the legendary Gustavo Roque. And I want to make you a star."

"Thanks, but no thanks, the last time I got myself into something like that I was forced to be someone I wasn't." She smiles trying to get rid of him.

"WAIT! You're the one who told off the PMA producers?" he asks in shock.

"Umm… yeah…?" She says almost confused.

"Gustavio… can you just…" I start to talk but he soon cuts me off.

"I thought you dogs watched the PMA's… how did you not know your friend here could sing…"

"We don't watch that…" Logan answered.

"Listen… Gustavo… I'll go and record a demo with you… but as soon as you try to make me into something that I'm not, I'm leaving." Tor tells him, getting straight to the point.

"Deal."

_**A/N: Alright! There is your update… Remember R&R! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: DON'T JUDGE ME! Alright guys, I know I said I was gonna do some prewriting and what not, BUT I have a lot of school work as well. So in recent news, if you guys have been watching BTR lately, Jo came back *fake enthusiasm* Yay! Which meant Kendall dumped Lucy after going out with her for less them a day, them Jo wanted to be a you know what about it and give Kendall bs about how he kept her waiting. Comment with who you like better: KendallxJo or KendallxLucy. Then let us jump over to Victorious. Tor and Beck had their first "date"… Jade came out and said we are all friends. So I don't care anymore… Do you think there will be a little more Bori action thanks to those people in the waiting room? Now on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Big Time Rush, a majority of this plot in the beginning (you will see), or any song that I may or may not use.**_

**Tori's POV**

Today wasn't half bad. I got to spend time with Kendall. He kept trying to ask me something but was always cut off. Right now I'm in an elevator waiting to go to the pool so I can relax.

The elevator door open and Kendall walks in.

"Tori. I really need to ask you something…." he trails of and I start to feel worried.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he smiles as I roll my eyes.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I smirk wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wraps he arms around my waist.

"Only if you want it to." he looks down to me. I contemplate it for a second before pulling his head closer to mine and placing my lips on his for a kiss. A kiss that could last forever. Or until the elevator doors open.

"Kendall?" An annoyed voice spits in our direction. His lips pulled away from mine.

"Jo… You're back." Kendall smiles walking out the elevator. I follow slowly behind him.

"Who is she?" The blonde 'actress' points to me in disgust.

"Name's Victoria Vega." I smile.

"And what are you?" She eyes me down. She was like a blonde 'famous' version of Jade.

"Singer, dancer, and actress." I smirk. I haven't truly preformed in a while. That thing with Beck the other day was just something stupid. I'm not really mad at him. He just needed the help with a project for Sicowitz.

"Oh really? Where are you signed?" She said breaking my from my thoughts.

"Roque Records. Same place as my-"

"Friends… us… " Kendall says a little shaky. Does he not want Jo to know? I mean she saw us kissing…

" Gustavo took a chance on her? She has no talent!" That's it. She went a little too far. I'm tired off everyone thinking and saying I have no talent as they try to hold me down.

"You want to see talent? Kendall, bring Gustavo here. Things just got real." Kendall eyes hold a little worry, but I know what I'm doing…

"Tori! I got your text! I brought Cat and Beck with me…" Andre tells me in a rush.

"Okay… I still don't know what song I'm going to sing." I tell him pacing back and forth.

"Tori, calm down… maybe the song you wrote when beck and you…." I know what he means. I let out a sight.

"Today was a fairytale…?"

"No… that's too lovey dovey… no offence" he gives me a small smile and I fall back on the couch.

"I have no idea anymore Andre… Maybe that Jo girl was right… maybe I don't have any talent." I sigh trying to clear my head.

"That's a lie Tori. Starships were meant to fly." he give me a hug.

"Hands up and touch the sky." I say in defeat. I walk over to my window and see Kendall and Jo kissing at the pool. I can't believe that I thought he would choes me over his ex.

"He is kissing Jo…" I tell Andre more defeated than before.

"What the chiz? I thought you said he was the one!"

"That's what I thought too… I guess he will just be the teardrops on my guitar." a tear falls from my face. I really like Kendall.. But he is already kissing another girl… I didn't think he was like that.

"I think you have your song Tori…" Beck says walking into the room.

We were all by the pool. The poop itself was covered in glass for my performance.

"Tori, what is this?" Gustavo asks me.

"A performance… just watch, please."

"Fine." he sighs and goes to his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Victoria Vega!" Cat introduces us.

"Hey you going to the game on Friday?" Beck asks me.

"I'm thinking about it why?"

"Just wondering. Oh I met this girl. I got to tell you about it later." Beck says and walks off.

"I love you." I say to myself. Andre starts to play the guitar as I sigh.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see." I walk off into the crowd and wait for my next cue.

"Alright Everyone knows that colors can represent how one feels. This song is called Red. Hit it Andre!" I say before the music starts.

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red  
Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red

Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah  
His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street" I finish and the crowd erupts into applause. I smile thanking them before I say my last few words.

"First I would like to thank my best friends form Hollywood Arts, Beck, Andre, and Cat. Second I would like to thank the inspiration for all these songs, Kendall, and third, to all my friends here at the Palmwoods, I love you guys, but it is time for me to go. My heart has been broken. And I think I over stayed my welcome... So this is a good bay to Palmwoods and a welcome back to HA... I sure I will still see a few of you when I come over for my job. But That's about it... Bye guys..."

**_A/N: So for those who don't get it, between the timeskips, Kendall had to chose who he wanted (like in the show) and he chose Jo. So Tori was saying her goodbyes the only way she knows how. Through song. The two songs I used here were Red by Taylor Swift, and Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Also this may or may not be the end of the story..._  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: What dey do? Chapter update yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**~Tori's POV~The Next Day~**

My bags are packed and I am on my way to the elevator. I'm going home. I'm going back to Hollywood Arts, where I belong. I'm going away from here.

"Tori... Don't leave." An all too familiar voice reaches out to me.

"Why not? I'm broken hearted. I've been left in pieces." I sigh running a hand through my hair.

"Because Kendall still loves you. He always has, and always will." Beck places his hand on my shoulder. "And as much as I love you, and I would love to have you back at HA, I know you still love him."

"You're right. It's just... he's with Jo."

"Actually he's not. We kinda had a fight and broke up. Look Tori, I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through and I know that Kendall really loves you." Jo says as she walks over to us.

"You know she's right... And if me saying it isn't enough... I can only think of what might be..." Kendall says from behind us.

"Maybe this could be the line

That starts the whole story

Maybe you could be the one

The one who's meant for me

I know that I should wait

But what if you're my soul mate?

I'll slow down when you say, slow down

We can

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

Do you notice me at all?

I'm usually lost for words

You know I can't help but fall

I've never felt so sure

Got me in a hurry

But you don't gotta worry

I'll slow down

When you say slow down

We can

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right

For two of our kind

So let's party like it's 99

I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'" Kendall holds his hand out to me. I can't help but smile. I woukd have never though he would remember a song we wrote so many years ago.

"Hey, baby, you drive me crazy

It ain't about what you done for me lately

It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth

Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you" I sing straight to him with a tear falling from my eye.

"I know you know

We could be somethin'

I know you know

We got somethin'

We can party like the weekend

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah

I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'

We could be onto something so good

Tell me that your mine

I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'

I know you know we know we've got somethin' right

For two of our kind

So let's party like it's 99, yeah

I know we've got somethin'

Woah, oh

We got something so right

Woah, oh" the boys finish singing and Kendall leans down and places his lips on mine. We embrace in the kiss until he pulls back as asks, "will you stay at the Palmwoods?"

"I don't know if I will ever be able to leave now." I smile and kiss him again.

**~Five Years Later~**

Kendall and I are happly married with a set of twins. Allison and Larissa. Big Time Rush sadky came to the end, and the four best friends from Minnisota whent their own ways. Logan became a famous doctor. James became a model. Carlos ended up as a Hockey coach. As for Kendall, he and I still continue to sing. We are both still signed to Roque Records, and are going far in life.

As for my friends, Andre became famous and moved to Paris. He also got married to Jade. They is expecting their first child. Cat and Robbie are engaged and extreamily happy. Cat dyed her hair back to its natural light brown color and started to act like her actual self. Beck is a famous actor and we still keep in touch. The last time I heard he was dating Taylor Swift. The more power to him.

In the end everyone ended up happy and that's all that really counts. Well I guess this is all for my online blog. There is not much else I can say. I took you guys through my ups and downs and now I think it's a good time for this to end.

Signing off, Victoria "Tori" Vega. Make sure where ever you are you always make it shine.

_**A/N: Alright it's the end. I know it was short, but I just feel like it needs to come to its end. Also I made it into a blog for Tori because I want the readers to understand that this is everything from what Tori remembers, and some videos she posts. So this will mark the end of Changing. Be on the look out for updates to my new story "Never Have I Ever" and a new story "Do You Remember?"**_


End file.
